Draven/Development
Champion Sneak Peek - Draven, the Glorious Executioner By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Draven, the Glorious Executioner There's a saying in the entertainment business: 'The show must go on!' When your particular niche in the world of show business is brutal, gladiatorial combat, however, this expression comes with its own set of limitations. Take ' brother , the Glorious Executioner. While he might be the consummate entertainer, this vicious champion of the arena is most famous for knowing exactly how it is that the proverbial show comes to an end - usually in some grandiose, fashion. So if you're interested in taking a few lessons from a headliner that cuts against the grain, you'll definitely be excited to welcome Draven to the League of Legends this patch. Draven, the Glorious Executioner Revealed! By NeeksNaman Draven, the Glorious Executioner Revealed! Draven is poised to enter the League this coming patch. This champion of the arena knows the value of enjoying what you do – even if your line of work happens to involve grisly executions! For a ranged attack damage champion like , proper positioning is extremely important for maximizing your damage potential while remaining safe. For Draven, however, good positioning will also allow you to utilize your primary ability, , to its fullest potential. Upon activation, Draven's next basic attack will deal bonus damage and cause his signature throwing to bounce high into the air. Catching the axe will refresh the effect, causing Draven's next basic attack to also become a . After a couple of catches, Draven can even activate the ability a second time to utilize two at once! Since positioning is so important for this flashy ranged carry, we've also equipped Draven with some additional skills to keep him on the offensive. Activating will give you just the boost of speed that you need to get out of trouble, keep up the chase or rapidly reposition to catch a falling throwing axe. As an added bonus each time you make a successful catch, the cooldown for is refreshed, allowing you to activate it again to maintain momentum. Additionally, the slow and knockback from can help you chase down a fleeing enemy so you can continue the onslaught. If you really want to showcase your trick shot skills, Draven's , , is sure to make the crowd go wild. Upon activation, Draven will roll out both his hand axes in a global line attack, dealing damage to each enemy in their path. By reactivating you can recall your hand axes to your current location, bringing back around for another pass through the enemy team. Repositioning yourself with and knocking enemy opponents back into the line of fire with can turn this second run into a truly impressive and devastating spectacle of death! ;Abilities I= ;Wicked Blades Draven's deal over time. also causes this effect even if it does not . |-|Q= ;Spinning Axe Draven's next attack will deal . This axe will ricochet off the target high up into the air. If Draven catches it, he automatically readies another Spinning Axe. Draven can have two Spinning Axes at once. |-|W= ;Blood Rush Draven gains increased Movement Speed and . The Movement Speed bonus decreases rapidly over its duration. Catching a will refresh the cooldown of Blood Rush. |-|E= ;Stand Aside Draven throws his axes, dealing to targets hit and them aside. Targets hit are . |-|R= ;Whirling Death Draven hurls two massive axes dealing to each unit struck. Whirling Death slowly reverses direction and returns to Draven after striking an enemy champion. Draven may also activate this ability while the axes are in flight to cause it to return early. Deals less damage for each unit hit and resets when the axes reverse direction. Media Music= ;Related Music April Fools 2016 - Login Screen| Snowdown 2017 - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Pool party| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Primetime Draven| League of Legends Music- A New Dawn| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos PBE Preview Ambitious Elf Jinx, Santa Draven, Snow Fawn Poppy| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| Draven Art Spotlight| |-|Gallery= Blood Brothers Promo.png|Blood Brothers Promo Draven concept 2.jpg|Draven Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Draven concept 1.jpg|Draven Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Draven concept 3.jpg|Draven Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Draven Axe concept 1.jpg|Draven Axe Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Draven Axe concept 2.jpg|Draven Axe Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Draven Axe concept 3.jpg|Draven Axe Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Draven Model.jpg|Draven Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Draven Turnaround.jpg|Draven Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Draven model 2.jpg|Draven Model 3 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Soul Reaver Draven Concept.jpg|Soul Reaver Draven Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Media Concept Draven.jpg|Draven Cinematic Concept Pool Party Skins Splash concept.jpg|2015 Pool Party Skins Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Draven BeastHunter model.jpg|Beast Hunter Draven Model (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Beast Hunter Splash Concept.png|Beast Hunter Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Draven Santa Splash concept 01.jpg|Santa Draven Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Draven Santa Splash concept 02.jpg|Santa Draven Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Draven Santa Splash concept 03.jpg|Santa Draven Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Category:Champion development Category:Draven